invaderarcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max B. Normalboy
Max B. Normalboy (usually just called Max) is a 7 ft. tall garbage homunculus, whose first appearance was in the Amnesia Arc. He was brought to life after Dib smashed Zim's PAK with a frying pan during the Dinner Arc, causing Zim to wake up with amnesia. Anons then told Zim that his name was Maxzimillion, which he used to derive the moniker Max from. Biography Amnesia Arc Max was awakened after Zim's PAK was damaged by Dib striking it with a frying pan at the end of the Dinner Arc. Zim awoke with amnesia, not remembering who he was or how he got there. He earned the name "Maxzimillion" from an anon, which was then shortened to Max. Anons also tried to tell Max that Dib shouldn't be trusted, as it was his fault he was hurt in the first place, but Max believes Dib and Gaz must be good friends of his if they're helping him out so much. Although initially Dib believed that Max was just a version of Zim without any evil motivations, it quickly became apparent that Max was becoming a separate being entirely. While Dib, Gaz, and Gir were trying to figure out how to get the old Zim back, Max was not so willing to give up the life he had just been granted. He also kept Zim's human disguise on during this time, as he found his Irken appearance to be scary. He just wants to be normal. Gaz and Gir took Max back to Zim's house to see if it would trigger any of Zim's memories. It doesn't, but Max is able to access Zim's computer and obtain a drive containing a backup of Zim's PAK. Max refuses to use it, believing he is better the way he is now. He also manages to repress Zim's conscious inside of him, which was starting to reach out via tags on the blog posts. After a game of chase trying to retrieve the drive from Gir, Gaz hits Max on the head and inserts the drive. Max posts one final time, and is then seemingly gone. Once Zim is back in his body, he reveals he threw the drive containing Max into a blender, which then caught on fire, so he threw it in the dumpster. This definitely will not come back to bite him in the ass later. Breakdown Arc/Interlude The day after the events of the Amnesia Arc, Max returns with his own blog . He runs at low functionality but is able to answer asks, saying that he misses his friends and wants to go home when he gets the chance. He also wants to "█i██ ███" which most likely stands for "kill Zim" and not "kiss Jim" as an anon suggested. Another anon teases Max about wanting to kiss Zim which just about makes him lose it. Anons tell Max that Zim is not at fault and that Max was the one taking what wasn't his, but Max is having none of it, saying that he's deserves it because he's better than Zim. Camping Arc/Spiral Arc As Max's corruption continues to fluctuate, he reveals he managed to get himself a body, saying that it doesn't look very good but that "it'll do very nice." He later posts that he has blood, which he stole from Zim's house along with a popcorn machine. He also wants "meats" for his body, which Red sends to him. He's also not very happy that the Membranes took Zim on their camping trip. Later, Max has a bit of breakdown on Discord over how everyone likes Zim so much while he was left in a blender and thrown in a dumpster. Dib, Gaz, Keef and Prof. Membrane show up and help calm him down, promising to help him improve. He did, however, vandalize Zim's TV by writing "ZIM SUCKS EGGS" on it. His blog title then changes from "GET BAD" to "get better." Telephone Arc/Ghosts Arc Dib approaches Max with a proposition to get rid of Zim once and for all, which involves creating a body for Max that isn't made out of garbage. Max is initially not on board, but won over by his desire to punch Zim. The next day, Gaz invites Max over to play Mario Kart and try to talk him out of killing Zim. Max insists that he has to, that he wants the life that Zim has, and that nothing anyone says can change his mind. He says he could replace Zim with rocks, which upsets Gaz as they exasperatedly try to explain that people die when they are killed. Max still doesn't budge on his wish to hurt Zim, at which point Gaz wishes to be left alone for a while. Later, Max meets up with Dib at an abandoned RV in the woods. Dib expresses his concern about getting in trouble for killing Zim and suggests they just turn him into authorities instead. Max suggests that he kill Zim and that they turn in a fake Zim made of garbage, which Dib says probably won't work. Then they have a normal conversation not about murder and share a hug. Max expresses guilt the next day, saying he doesn't want to be bad and make his friends feel bad. An anon then says they saw the conversation between Max and Dib and that they don't want to be Max's friend anymore, which causes his corruption to spike again. During the Ghosts Arc, Max decides to head to the woods, but soon returns, having changed his mind. Presumably, he saw or heard about what occurred between Zim and Dib at the abandoned house. Crisis Actors Arc After dealing with mean anons all day, Max decides to torment Zim a little bit ahead of the murder plan by possessing Skoodge through a laptop. He yells at Zim, using Skoodge's own memories and experiences to call Zim selfish and make him feel guilty for everything he's done. He stays in Skoodge's body a while longer, trying to repress Skoodge's consciousness, but eventually leaves his body. Anons tell Max what he did was terrible, which he doesn't deny and claims that doing bad things makes him feel good. He says he'll never be nice enough, so he'll be bad instead. Any of his bad thoughts or feelings disappear as Purple stops by the dumpster to pay a visit, however. More mean anons come but Max is less bothered, saying he turned his feelings down to five (he later says he lied about that so people would stop yelling at him.) One ask in particular however gives a bit of insight into Max's morals and motives. The Zeefening Following the previous arc's events, Skoodge pays Max a visit to scold him and ask why he did it. Max says he used Skoodge because Zim likes him a lot, and wanted to "get him where it hurts." Skoodge tells Max that he doesn't have to do these things, but Max points out that he's never had a normal day in his life, his body is falling apart, and doing terrible things makes him feel nice even if it makes the situation worse. Max asks why Skoodge is even talking to him if he knows he won't listen, but Skoodge explains he's sympathetic because he knows Max is young and wants him to get better. Max still isn't moved by this, and Skoodge leaves, asking him to think things over. The next day, he meets up with Keef, who is still affected by Zim's robotic eyeballs, and the two of them cause a ruckus on purpose by setting things on fire, kicking things, and drinking a bunch of energy drinks. Max also possesses a car which makes him feel very powerful. Max disables corruption status updates during this time. Personality Max has a childish personality, probably because he is very young in human terms. He has a short temper when it comes to Zim but otherwise he seems very understanding and willing to learn. He is also very compassionate to his siblings and GIR. Trivia * His favorite band is Ghost, and he has seemingly been adopted by the members of the in-universe band, who frequently appear to check up on him. * Max's VA is Banjo/Mayhem * Max's voice was inspired by a fan interpretation done by a member within the Official Discord Server * Blog run by Banjo/Mayhem * Canonically grew up to run Die Mart